


Birthday Fun

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 10/10 best ship name ever, Birthday Sex, Chandlmara - Freeform, Chansaw, Come At Me, Do the three of them have a ship name?, F/F, Lets just call it Triple Trouble?, One-Shot, Smut, Sorry?, The shortest story I will ever post, Threesome, dirty talking, literal trash, mcsawyer, tagging is shit, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Veronica bit the girl's neck ever so slightly, grinning as Heather whined."Cut her a break, Ronnie.It is her birthday after all."





	Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts forever.  
> I never really finished it, and I knew I never was going to, so now you get an unfinished product that didn't turn out too bad.  
> Just accept it and love it for what it is. xD 
> 
> ~Basics!
> 
> ~Heather Chandler  
> Youngest  
> Second Shortest  
> Strawberry Blonde  
> Silver Eyes
> 
> ~Heather McNamara  
> Oldest  
> Shortest  
> Blonde  
> Baby Blue Eyes
> 
> ~Veronica Sawyer  
> Middle  
> Tallest  
> Brunette  
> Mocha Brown Eyes
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Feeling someone's chest press against her back, hands slipped around her sides, coming to rest firmly on her breasts.

Heather couldn't stop the small moan that left her as she leaned back into the older girl's touch, her silver eyes darkening as her face was turned back to meet glistening blue eyes that rested before her. 

It had just been a normal night..  
How any of this broke out still remained a mystery to them.  
They had no intentions of stopping themselves though, despite how unsure they were within those moments. 

Hands slid down Chandler's body and she couldn't help but squirm beneath the oldest girl's touch. 

Despite her innocent and small appearance, Heather McNamara was far from innocent.  
The way her fingers slid through Heather's folds, how her high pitched moans could be heard when Veronica simply pinched her nipples, she was definitely far from innocent.  
The girl was something else, and Heather really didn't have much to deny as the girl kissed her softly on her lips, her eyes widening slightly as the girl's fingers slid through her folds.

"You're really wet, Heather.." 

Mac breathed against the girl's ear, smiling as she looked back into Heather's dark eyes. 

A small laugh came from the girl groping Heather from behind.  
Her skilled fingers pinched and pulled at the girl's nipples.  
She'd chuckle when the girl whined in disapproval, but her actions wouldn't seize, both girls knew what Heather liked. 

"She's a dirty whore, what did you expect?" 

Veronica husked as she forced Heather's head up, giving her access to the girl's neck as Mac pulled away with a small giggle. 

Heather Chandler was known to be the most demanding out of all of the girls.  
While her demands normally were followed by her obedient girls, when it came to being behind closed doors, everything changed.  
It was like a switch just flicked on in the girl's head, telling her that submitting was her only way to gain pleasure.  
While the girl could definitely dominate the two girls pleasing her, normally, she chose to let them have their way with her.  
Under certain circumstances, of course. 

"Will you just hurry up?" 

Heather hissed as she listened to the girls' remarks. 

It was nice to hear her girls talk dirty, especially when it came to downgrading her.  
It was an odd feeling to be downgraded when you knew you were top dog.  
No one dared to defy your every word, yet...  
Behind closed doors, being the Demon Queen of Westerburg meant nothing. 

A cry sounded out into the room and Heather's hips bucked as three fingers forced their way into her.

"Someone's in a rush." 

Veronica commented as she bit the girl's neck ever so slightly, grinning as Heather whined. 

"Cut her a break, Ronnie.  
It is her birthday after all." 

Mac reminded the younger girl, her fingers moving at a reasonable pace considering that the young blonde wasn't used to them just yet. 

"P-Please.." 

Heather murmured out between small breaths as she picked her head back up, looking at Mac directly. 

"Hm?" 

Mac looked at her with a small smile, reassuring the girl that she was okay, despite having three fingers shoved into her. 

"F-Fuck me.." 

Mac's eyes widened slightly and a small smirk replaced her smile as her former light blue orbs transitioned to a twilight blue.  
A devious smirk rested on her lips as Veronica and her shared a certain look that made Heather groan. 

_"Our pleasure."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 3:17 PM
> 
> End Time: 
> 
> 3:28 PM


End file.
